


Going to the Imagination

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Roman wants Logan to go to the Imagination with him.  Logan would rather not.





	Going to the Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendship piece because I like to think, under all their dramatics and fighting, Roman and Logan truly care about one another! Comments always appreciated ♥

Logan’s body is cold, beyond cold, which is strange considering the mind place is always the same temperature. Not to mention he definitely doesn’t feel…at least, he doesn’t think he does. He shivers, bringing his arms around himself and rubbing them with his hands. He regrets making his outfit of choice a short sleeve polo. He looks around the couch, seeing Patton’s knitted blanket already gone. Perhaps, someone else is feeling the temperature change. Figuring, there is nothing he can do he forces himself to focus back on his book.

“What’re you up to today, Sir Nerds All The Time?”

Logan looks up. Roman. Their relationship had been contentious as of late and Logan recognizes that he’s at fault just as much as Roman. He motions to the book. “Reading.”

Roman drops down next to him, entirely too close, their shoulders brushing together. He yanks the book from Logan’s hand. He thumbs through it. “The Life of a Star? Seems boring.”

“To you, perhaps. I was enjoying it,” Logan replies reaching for it before Roman tosses it across the room. Logan looks at him indignantly. “Was that necessary?”

“Yes.” Roman grabs Logan’s hand and jumps up to his feet. “Join me on an adventure to the imagination!”

“We both know that I do not do well in the imagination, Roman. I am logic not creativity. The imagination is against everything I stand for.”

Roman sighs and clears his throat. “I think you’ll like it today. Look, we’ve not been on the best of terms and I think an adventure just the two of us will help us!”

Logan wants to say no, he really does. The imagination is draining for him. Roman and Patton, sometimes even Virgil, love it’s whimsy and adventure. But Roman rarely creates anything that makes any sort of logical sense and it gives Logan a headache. He looks at their combined hands, a deep warmth combating the cold he’d been feeling earlier. Roman, much like Patton, enjoys physicality in all it’s forms with anyone. Logan preferring to limit his touching to Virgil. Though Logan is reassured that this touching is not the same. 

“Just for a little?”

Logan looks back at Roman’s face. This seems to be important to Roman, and if so, then he’ll do it. He stands and fixes his tie, Roman refusing to release his hand. “If you believe it will help, then…I shall accompany you for an escapade.”

“Fantastic!” Roman says yanking Logan towards his room. They walk through the living room, down the hall past Patton’s room, then Logan’s, finally past Virgil’s. Logan’d prefer to spend time with Virgil…but he’s willing to do this for his friend. Roman’s beyond excited, pulling him harder.

Logan stops before they enter however, forcing Roman to stop with him. The other side looks at him confused. 

“Forget where my room is, Specs?”

Logan rolls his eyes. “Obviously, I have not. It is more that your room—much like Virgil’s room—inspires undesirable emotion-based responses from me.”

“Really? My room’s awesome. Clearly, you’re speaking of excitement, joy, overwhelming awe at how something so marvelous could be contained in one room.” Roman yanks on Logan again, being much stronger than the other side, into his room. He doesn’t want to give Logan a chance to back out. He closes the door behind him and beams, releasing Logan’s hand. He motions towards the ornate door that’s on the opposite wall. Roman marches over to it and yanks it open. A bright light explodes from it, blinding Logan to whatever Roman possibly created. “Well, don’t just stand there! It’s time for an adventure.”

Logan takes a breath and walks semi-reluctantly into the imagination. He’s full on expecting dragons, magic, castles, damsels in distress, warring people. But he’s met with silence, a beautiful wide-open field, a gently blowing breeze, and a dark velvet sky filled with millions of stars. Logan’s mouth opens wide, his heart in his throat. He walks in further, looks around him, staring up at the sky, instantly finding constellations he’s sure Roman knew nothing about. “You…”

“Took a lot of research,” Roman says feeling pride well inside of him. It isn’t often that he does something nice for Logan. They fight, so much, and most of the time Roman feels like Logan is argumentative for arguments sake. But, he remembers when they didn’t fight as much. When Thomas was a child, when they were children, they were practically inseparable. Logan was still learning and less rigid, ok with the fact that he was more than Thomas’ logic. Roman remembers all the adventures he’d create for them, how willing he was to change them to whatever Logan learned about that day at school. He can’t help but wonder why they changed so dramatically. Why they became so stuck in their ways that neither one of them are willing to listen to the other. “Virgil helped. Turns out he’s in your room quite a bit.”

Logan tears his eyes away from the beauty above him to look at Roman who’s moved to stand next to him. “Yes…well…we, about that…”

Roman waves it off. “Yeah, I know. He’s good for you. Even if he has very strange likes.”

Logan clears his throat. They hadn’t defined what they were, Virgil explaining his desire for them to just be whatever works. But Logan’s researched and he’s sure they are more than friends. For Roman to recognize that so quickly, with no research, Logan’s impressed. He’s also surprised by the fact that Roman’s approval of he and Virgil means so much to him. “His taste of music is rather questionable, and loud. Very loud.”

Roman smirks and nods. “That emo stuff, you gotta watch out for it. Remember when all Thomas listened to was Evanescence, Linkin Park and Good Charlotte?”

“Those were indeed trying times.”

“Patton was always so intense during that time too,” Roman says as he discreetly orchestrates a meteor shower. He hears Logan’s small gasp and forces himself to look up at the sky for a moment, before back at Logan’s profile. His face is filled with wonder and excitement, with joy something he’d seem to rarely show anymore. “So, whaddya think star gazer? Pretty amazing huh?”

“Yes. Though, I must inquire did you create this just for me?”

“Space is your favorite thing, isn’t it?”

“Roman,” Logan breathes out softly, completely caught off guard by the entirety of it all. The planning, the research, the willingness to power through even when they were fighting. A warmth swells inside of him. “This is…” he stutters his face still turned towards the sky, “You did not have to do this, to the degree that you did. There are constellations here I barely recognize. This must have taken you a long time to craft and I know you’d much rather Thomas’ imagination be filled with fantastic things, unreal things…to do this for me…” 

Logan looks back at Roman. For once, he’s not standing smug. He’s being genuine, with no hidden agenda. His hands are at his sides, his right playing nervously with the bottom of the sash, his face trying to portray confidence. Logan understands his nervousness. He knows he judges everything Roman does so harshly and he’s sure Roman’s waiting for him to rip this apart. He may not be able to orchestrate something as grand and beautiful as this is for Roman but he can give him something. Logan throws himself into Roman, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Roman.”

Roman’s slow to react but when he does, he does so with crushing strength, burying his face into Logan’s shoulder. He wants to tell Logan how sorry he is, how he wants to be better, how he wants them to be better, how he misses their friendship, how important Logan’s approval is and how it’s always been. He wants to promise him that he’d try to not be so insecure when they discussed video ideas and schedules, that he’ll be a better friend. But instead, all he can manage is: “Anytime, astral astronaut.”


End file.
